colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Support assault
Support assault is the first mission of Act 5A: Test of Unity. If this mission is completed successfully, the next mission will be Hit 'n' run; if this mission ends in failure, the next mission will be Installation defense. Briefing Our attempts to consolidate our forces within Cronus are meeting with heavy opposition from the League. However, it is vital that we are able to overcome as many of the enemy's military and commercial installations as possible. You will lead an attack on such an installation, ensuring the safety of your accompanying fleet craft while targeting both enemy craft and the installation itself. OBJECTIVES - Support assault on installation - Protect Navy fleet craft Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Destroyer *1x Wraith (Becks) League Forces *6? (Infinite?)x Shield (Three Shields launch from the Processing Plant; additional Shields launch to replace any Shields that are destroyed) *1x Processing Plant (Can only be destroyed if the Navy Destroyer collides with it) *6? (Infinite?)x Hammer (One Hammer jumps in at the beginning of the mission; additional Hammers jump in to replace any Hammers that are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops : Primary mission target is the League Installation. Assist Navy Battleship with attack. *Destroyer: Navy Battleship to Mertens : Give us some support from these fighters. *Becks: Becks to Mertens : League fighters approaching old friend. Let's show them were not here for the view(!) Destroyer Shields Depleted *Destroyer: Navy Battleship to all Navy forces : our shields are down - we need immediate assistance. *Destroyer: Navy Battleship to all Navy forces : we are drifting on a collision course with the installation. Immediate assistance required. *Becks: Becks to Mertens : Try and use your grapple gun to divert the course of the battleship. Navy Destroyer Avoids Collision *Ops: This is Ops : Navy Battleship has avoided collision with League fleet vessel. Additional Navy backup is approaching sector to take over recovery operation. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Navy Destroyer Lost *Ops: This is Ops : Navy Battleship has been destroyed. Mission failed. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Destroyer?: Navy Battleship to all Navy forces : our engines have been disabled - we are drifting. *Becks?: Becks to Mertens : Good work. We make one helluva team! *Destroyer?: Navy Battleship to Navy forces : Collision avoided - the captain conveys his gratitude pilots. *?: This is Navy Recovery Vessel : We can take over the recovery operation from here Debriefing Success Your efforts to prevent a collision were successful - loss of the Navy craft would have depleted our scarce resources even further and compromised our ability to attack Cronus. Intelligence are now intercepting unshielded League transmissions across the system - we are in the process of decrypting installation co-ordinates and finding other vital sites we should target. Failure The failure to prevent a collision has resulted in the loss of yet more military hardware and substantial loss of life. The League are clumsy and it is taking them some time to initiate a full mobilization of resources - however, the longer we take to make an impact in Cronus, the stronger their defenses will become. Rewards *2 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Password 1d2amrKy09fazs7O7u7u7C (Acts 1, 2, 3B, 4, 5A) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions